


Forgeso

by Kot_Tom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kot_Tom/pseuds/Kot_Tom
Summary: Бокуто находит кота, а потом теряет Акааши.





	Forgeso

Домой Бокуто заходит осторожно — высоко поднимает ноги, чтобы наверняка не споткнуться о порог, аккуратно закрывает входную дверь, стараясь не хлопнуть ею, поворачивает ключ, и только потом громко шепчет:

— Акааши, смотри с кем я! 

Заглядывает под свою незастёгнутую куртку и выдыхает с облегчением: не разбудил. У него на груди пригрелся кот, которого он поддерживает левой рукой, — уткнулся носом в тёплую толстовку и глаз не открывает. Бокуто чуть дёргает молнию вниз, и показываются большие уши. 

Акааши озадаченно хмурится, когда выходит в коридор. 

— Ты принёс кота.

— Ага, — активно кивает Бокуто в ответ. — Подержи его, я куртку сниму. 

Акааши не возмущается, забирает так и не проснувшегося кота, внимательно оглядывает его. Но Бокуто уже успел его осмотреть и не обнаружить никаких серьёзных внешних повреждений. 

— Где ты его подобрал? 

— На улице, — Бокуто торопливо стягивает кроссовки за пятки. — Иду я такой после зала, — взлахмачивает упавшую чёлку пятернёй, направляясь на кухню. — Вижу: в подворотне у мусорного бака жмётся, вот такой комочек, — ладонями демонстрирует маленький шар. — Мне его жалко стало. Хотел помочь, а он зашипел на меня. Слушай, а у нас что, молока нет? — Бокуто стоит у раскрытого холодильника, озадаченно почёсывая затылок.

— Я даже больше скажу: у нас и корма для котов нет. 

Бокуто поворачивается, чтобы признаться, что про корм даже не подумал, и замирает. Акааши стоит в проходе, плечом упав на косяк, и аккуратно поглаживает кота за ухом. Тот тихо мурлычет, и Акааши легко улыбается ему — уголки губ лишь немного приподнялись, но лицо заметно смягчилось. И это единственное, что остаётся в фокусе — хочется замедлить мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться солнечным отсветом, запутавшимся в тёмных волосах и делающим прядки светлее, длинными пальцами, зарывающимися в гладкую шёрстку, серо-зелёными глазами, которые смотрят неожиданно прямо. 

— Когда пойдёшь в магазин, захвати ещё чай.

Бокуто резко одёргивает себя. 

— Ага, да, ага, — хлопает глазами, приходя в чувства, как после наваждения; растерянно кивает, собираясь с мыслями. Акааши уже уходит с кухни вместе с котом. 

На полках целое разнообразие кормов — сухие, влажные с кусочками, паштеты, для активных, для кастрированных, от трёх месяцев, для пищеварения. И Бокуто понятия не имеет как выбирать, поэтому хватает тот, что часто рекламируют, и тот, где изображён счастливый пушистый кот. Резко тормозит у полки с наполнителями, вспоминая, что у котов тоже есть нужды, берёт первый попавшийся на глаза, а затем ответственно выбирает лоток побольше. После ещё хватает несколько игрушек, чтобы кот не скучал. 

Не забывает про чай — с дымком, Бокуто не понимает предпочтений Акааши. Не глядя роняет с полки в корзинку мятные вафли. Но:

— Ты не купил молоко, — констатирует Акааши.

— Зато взял туалетную бумагу, — тут же отбивает Бокуто, не желая проигрывать. 

— Это да, предусмотрительно, — легко соглашается Акааши, и Бокуто победно улыбается. 

— А где кот? 

«На твоей кровати» прилетает уже в спину, потому что Бокуто, не дожидаясь ответа, сам пошёл искать. Кот спит, свернувшись клубком, на пледе у самой подушки; даже ухом не дёргает, когда Бокуто осторожно присаживается рядом. Зато начинает водить носом по воздуху, едва Акааши появляется в дверях с двумя блюдцами в руках. 

— Он, наверное, есть хочет, — говорит Акааши, аккуратно ставя посуду на пол. — Или покормим на твоей кровати? 

Бокуто пожимает плечами, ему не принципиально, где кот будет есть. Но коту принципиально, что он будет есть — Акааши подносит блюдце с кормом, но тот демонстративно отворачивается и даже немного отодвигается. С прищуром поглядывает жёлтыми глазами. 

— Капризный какой, — фыркает Бокуто и начинает посмеиваться, когда Акааши всё же настойчиво суёт коту блюдце, а тот лишь нос воротит. — Эй, Бу, я зря что ли ради тебя ходил в магазин? 

Кот косится на него, кажется, с каким-то подозрением или недоверием, но к еде всё равно не притрагивается. 

— Бу? — вскидывает бровь Акааши. 

Взгляд кота очень внимательный, словно тот понимает, о чём речь и ему тоже интересно, кто такой Бу. 

— Ага. Я решил назвать его Бу. Клёвое имечко, скажи? 

Акааши запинается сомневающимся «эм-м». 

— Почему Бу? 

— Ну смотри. Он чёрный-пречёрный, такого в темноте вообще не увидишь. А он как прыгнет на тебя, ещё и с этими огромными жёлтыми бешеными глазами. Испугаешься, ух! 

— Понятно, — без энтузиазма отвечает Акааши. — Я попробую дать ему мясо. 

— Ну Акааши, скажи же, здорово придумал! 

Сырое мясо кот ест с аппетитом, после, к удивлению, ещё и вафлями закусывает — Акааши слишком сильно дёрнул за края пачки, и несколько штук упало на кровать. До этого едва ли реагирующий на что-либо кот шустро метнулся к ним. 

Выбирая между «отобрать у кота» и «пусть лакомится, бедняга», Бокуто спрашивает:

— Разве котам это можно?

— Не уверен, что коты вообще такое едят, — задумчиво отвечает Акааши. — У него странные вкусы. 

— Как и у тебя. Как ты вообще можешь есть мятные сладости? — кривится Бокуто. — А ты как? — обращаясь к Бу.

Акааши сидит на стуле, легко покручиваясь из стороны в сторону, упираясь пятками в пол, хрустит вафлями, наблюдая, как кот вальяжно спрыгивает с кровати и подходит к блюдцу с водой. Достаёт из пачки ещё вафлю, задумчиво постукивает ею по губам, продолжая смотреть на жадно пьющего кота, прихватывает за уголок зубами и — Бокуто едва не вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Акааши внезапно переводит взгляд на него.

— Ты собираешься оставить кота? 

— Ну да. А ты против? 

— А если он домашний и у него уже есть хозяева, которые сейчас ищут его? 

— О…

А об этом он не подумал. Первой мыслью было, когда Бокуто увидел жмущегося к мусорному баку кота — помочь ему. Унести с холодной улицы — а сегодня во всю гуляет пронизывающий до костей осенний ветер, — согреть, накормить. Потом уже, второй мыслью, образовалось желание оставить его — Бу казался таким милым и очаровательным, пока спал, укутанный в курту. 

Бу вполне вписывается в их с Акааши съёмной квартире, хозяин дома не против домашних животных, так что всё складывалось. До того, как «...есть хозяева, которые сейчас ищут». 

— Но на нём нет ошейника? — неуверенно протестует Бокуто. 

Акааши поджимает губы. Он никогда не был против домашних животных, Бокуто это знает. Как и знает, что у Акааши до его одиннадцати был кот. А после ему подарили собаку, которая осталась с родителями в родном городе, когда Акааши переехал учиться в Токио. Бокуто с ней виделся, когда Акааши позвал его в гости на каникулы — пушистый и громкий шпиц. Поэтому был уверен, что Акааши не будет против Бу. Впрочем, и сейчас уверен в этом. Проблема действительно в том, что у Бу могут быть хозяева и Бу зовут вовсе не Бу. 

— Мы должны развесить объявления о том, что нашли кота, — со вздохом говорит Акааши, и Бокуто ещё больше сникает, опускает взгляд в пол, ловит боковым зрением чёрный хвост — кот улёгся около блюдца с водой и, кажется, снова уснул. 

Характерно шуршит целлофановая упаковка, тихо скользят колёсики стула по паркету, а после по плечу ободряюще поглаживают.

— Если хозяин не откликнется или его вообще нет, то оставим кота. 

Бокуто удручённо соглашается, хотя что ему ещё остаётся. Не топать же ногами и не дуться, как ребёнку, хотя и хочется, словно это поможет. 

— Займёмся этим завтра, а сегодня Бу с нами. 

Да, сегодня Бу с ними, немного воодушевляется Бокуто. Ещё больше воодушевляется, когда во время просмотра экшна — «Акаа-аши, он правда очень клёвый, такие взрывы, бум-бам, погони, Коноха фигни не посоветует» — Бу запрыгивает на кровать — совместные просмотры фильмов всегда были в комнате Бокуто, потому что Акааши не любит, когда в его кровати едят, — и призывно растягивается на коленях, мол, чешите. Бокуто уже чувствует его привязанность и совсем не хочет никому ни отдавать, ни возвращать. 

Бокуто улыбается Бу, а тот самодовольно щурится — в жёлтых глазах голубые отблески от экрана, единственного освещения в комнате. И пропускает момент, когда его коленку, спрятанную под плотной тканью домашних штанов, начинают поглаживать.

— Ой, — без ярких эмоций реагирует Акааши. — Я хотел Бу погладить. 

На секунду появляется странное внезапное желание стать Бу, или чтобы коленка стала Бу, или чтобы Акааши просто не убирал горячую ладонь, но Бокуто отмахивается, едва ли успев осознать. Сам начинает наглаживать гладкую шёрстку, постоянно касаясь пальцев Акааши. 

В прикосновениях нет ничего особенного. За полтора года совместного проживания к этому привыкаешь, когда периодически сталкиваешься в маленькой квартирке или когда тянешься за одной и той же вещью. Как нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы одалживать друг у друга одежду и ходить весь день с запахом чужого одеколона — трав и свежести. Нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы сидеть рядом близко, может быть, касаться плечами или коленями, а может, всё-таки иметь расстояние между, хотя почему-то лучше не. И в том, чтобы запоминать любимые сладости или бережно относиться к чужой зоне комфорта — не брать синюю, с мультяшным бегемотом огромную кружку, не раскидывать вещи за пределами своей комнаты («В своей хоть горы из одежды делай, но я не хочу это видеть на общем пространстве»), не забывать стирать зубную пасту с зеркала. 

Коноха, посмеиваясь, говорил, что они не уживутся. Хотя сам же с этой целью и познакомил их, когда Акааши (которого он знает со школы) только приехал поступать и искал жильё. Вместе — экономнее и можно найти что-то ближе к университету.

Бокуто тоже сначала так думал, потому что соблюдать чужие правила так обременительно. А потом — сблизились, сдружились, сжились.

А с Бу ещё лучше заживут, только вот:

— После пар займёмся объявлениям, — за завтраком говорит Акааши и зевает, тянется за синей кружкой, куда наливает тот самый чай с дымком, заваренный заранее. 

Бокуто понуро ковыряется в омлете — вот так взять и испортить настроение. Акааши не спешит исправлять ситуацию, спокойно пьёт чай, попутно листая что-то в телефоне. 

— А если ты не поторопишься, то я не буду тебя ждать, — не поднимая головы, бросает Акааши. 

Ещё больше расстроившись, или даже обидевшись, Бокуто всё же начинает есть активнее. Он знает, что первая лекция у Акааши — финансовое право, и профессор не пускает опоздавших, даже если всего лишь на минуту. 

Это привычно — добираться до учёбы вместе с Акааши, хоть они и учатся на разных курсах и специальностях, время первых пар всё равно одинаково для всех. 

Непривычно прощаться с Бу, проверять, хватит ли ему еды на день, напутствовать, чтобы он не скучал, пока тот смирно сидит в коридоре и внимательно смотрит огромными жёлтыми глазами — ещё бы кивнул, мол, всё понял. 

Бокуто уже скучает по нему. Бу сегодня даже спал с ним.

— …хотя он так упирался в меня лапами, что я решил, что он хочет столкнуть меня и занять мою кровать, — жалуется по пути Бокуто. 

— Но ты не дал отвоевать ему территорию? — интересуется Акааши.

— Нет, разумеется. Он хоть и милый, но кровать моя. 

Акааши лишь усмехается. Едва ощутимый ветер треплет его лохматые волосы, солнце заставляет лицо светиться, а глаза мягко блестеть, на щеках оставляет тень от ресниц. Акааши поправляет клетчатый шарф на шее и прячет руки в карманы пальто. Поворачивается.

— Главное, чтобы он не подрал мебель или стены, пока нас нет. 

— А? — вздрагивает Бокуто. — Ага. И чтобы не забыл, где лоток. 

— Вчера вечером без проблем сходил на место, — с некоторым облегчением отвечает Акааши. И Бокуто его, в общем-то, понимает — бегать с тряпками так себе удовольствие. 

— Он кажется умным и послушным, — довольно улыбается Бокуто. — А я вчера говорил ему, как нужно себя вести. 

— Думаешь, запомнил?

— Я верю в него, — и улыбается ещё шире, заражая улыбкой и Акааши. Тот мило растягивает губы, прикрыв глаза, и удивительно, как всё же такой контраст высветленного солнцем лица и теней, выделяющих скулы и острую линию челюсти, делают Акааши красивее. А казалось бы, куда ещё больше. 

В холле университета они расходятся. Бокуто быстро выцепляет взглядом из толпы светлую макушку Конохи, который учится с ним на одной специальности и у них почти полное совпадение по выбранным предметам в этом семестре. И день течёт в своём привычном ритме — несколько лекций, семинар, перерывы между ними, один большой, за который можно успеть добежать до магазина на другой улице за готовым обедом и перекусить им прямо около него под рассказ Конохи о его неудачном свидании — «Она странная, блин, только и говорила о каком-то сериале, даже названия не запомнил, о каких-то близнецах, разлучённых в детстве, а потом попросила скинуть ей лекции и просто попрощалась, я даже мороженое не успел доесть. Что это вообще было?» — и смех Сарукуя, из-за которого он давится и закашливается, переключая внимание на себя.

Где-то в этом промежутке получить сообщение от Акааши. Текстовое:

«Я освободился раньше»

И голосовое:

«На углу пекарню открыли, и в честь этого там акция сегодня, я взял тебе… Эй, Бу, ты куда помч...»

Бокуто моментально реагирует: 

«Что случилось? Что с Бу?» 

А потом отвлекается на вопрос:

— Кто такой Бу?

И только в конце дня, после того, как освободившись от учёбы, они заглядывают в игровые автоматы, осознаёт, что Акааши до сих пор не ответил. 

Так бывало, когда Акааши был чем-то занят или сильно увлечён. Но даже в такие моменты он не оставлял входную дверь открытой, а на полу — бумажный пакет с выпавшими оттуда пирожками. 

Первая мысль — их ограбили и Акааши как-то навредили. Бокуто вихрем проносится по маленькой квартирке, заглядывая во все комнаты, но — пусто, а вещи все оставлены так, словно их никто и не трогал в течение дня, словно никто посторонний не заходил к ним. 

Это сбивает с толку. 

Бокуто проверяет все свои полки, но нет, никто не копался, а значит их не грабили. 

Это не облегчает ситуацию и ничего не объясняет. Бокуто поднимает бумажный пакет с пола и несёт его на кухню. Акааши так не оставил бы его, Акааши закрыл бы за собой дверь на ключ. 

И кот. Бу должен быть дома. 

Бокуто ещё раз оббегает квартиру, заглядывает во все углы, под кровать и в шкафы, но — никого. 

Акааши сбежал вместе с Бу? Акааши похитили вместе с Бу? За них потребуют выкуп? 

Бокуто потерянно падает на стул на кухне, бездумно смотрит в окно. У него в груди скребёт противное чувство, предвещает что-то плохое, неприятные мысли липнут к черепной коробке изнутри. Замешательство мешает быстро сообразить, что же делать. А потом осеняет: нужно позвонить. Конечно же, всё так просто!

Однако механический голос девушки говорит: «Абонент вне зоны действия», а Бокуто слышит в нём сильное отчаяние, пока не понимает, что это его собственное, от которого хочется хвататься за голову. 

Он звонит Конохе, но тот понятия не имеет, где Акааши. Пишет общей знакомой Юкие, но и та не в курсе, не общалась с Акааши с прошлой недели. Бокуто скролит друзей Акааши на фейсбуке, пытаясь по фото на профиле понять, с кем Акааши хорошо общается и кто может хоть что-то знать. Но в результате всё равно остаётся ни с чем. 

Без Акааши. Без Бу. Без понятия, как они могли вот так пропасть. 

Засыпает Бокуто с тревожным чувством, из-за которого долго ворочается с боку на бок, и в полном смятении, рождающим абсурдные картинки в голове. Они потом ещё и снятся — смутные образы, тёмные, едва ли различимые, которые и не вспомнишь, когда рывком вырывает из сна.

На утро Бокуто чувствует себя разбитым. Голова болит, веки тяжёлые и не разомкнуть, тело налито свинцом, непослушное. Хочется завернуться в одеяло поглубже и не выходить из дома ближайшую неделю. Но Бокуто тащит себя умываться, по памяти с закрытыми глазами обходя косяки, а после досыпает с чашкой кофе в руке. 

Жалеет немного, что живёт один и никто ему, сегодня себя плохо чувствующему, не приготовит завтрак. Возможно, он заболевает— слишком уже он сам себе сейчас развалину напоминает, — а о нём даже некому позаботиться. 

Но Коноха говорит: 

— Скорее это какие-то магнитные бури, у самого голова с утра болит. 

— Мне что, семьдесят лет, чтобы так на погоду реагировать? — хнычет Бокуто и падает лбом на вытянутые руки. Еле поднимает себя, когда в аудиторию заходит преподаватель. 

Одно радует — завтра выходной и можно будет отоспаться.

Только вот настроение на следующий день так и остаётся где-то внизу шкалы, едва ли не уходя совсем в минус. Бокуто, проснувшись, долго смотрит в потолок. В голове пусто, он ни о чём не думает, просто лежит. 

Тишина в квартире угнетает. Стены давят.

Стук ложки о чашку при размешивании раздражает. 

Бокуто кривится — то ли от того, как противно быть одному, то ли обжёгся. 

На самом деле это странно. Бокуто не может объяснить собственную грусть, которая не проходит даже через три дня, хотя он вполне ответственно пытается залечить её вкусной едой, встречей с друзьями, физическими нагрузками в зале, звонком домой — может, всё-таки очень сильно соскучился по родителям? — и одним прогулом учёбы в пользу ничегонеделания. 

В этот день он, отчаявшись, пытается разобраться в своих чувствах, но, непривыкший это делать, проваливается и так и остаётся в неведении — что же с ним происходит. 

— Это потому что скоро за аренду платить, вот и грусть накатывает, — пожимает плечами Коноха. — У тебя комната свободная, мог бы подселить себе кого, дешевле бы получилось.

С этим Бокуто не спорит, но найти соседа не так просто. Кто-то не выносит его, говорит, что Бокуто шумный и взрывной, что беспорядок после себя оставляет, что с ним неудобно жить. Кого-то не выносит сам Бокуто, за педантичность, за скучность, за излишнюю серьёзность. Ему так и не удалось найти подходящего соседа.

Но даже после оплаты аренды подавленное состояние так и остаётся стабильным. Может быть, становится немного сильнее, ведь теперь придётся ужать себя в финансовом плане. Почему-то кажется, что раньше было легче, хотя Бокуто каждый месяц платит одну и ту же сумму. 

— Может, тебе пора девушку найти? 

Бокуто отводит взгляд — он не говорил с Конохой о своей ориентации, поэтому, разумеется, ему не пора. А вот парня — возможно. Но так вслух не скажешь об этом, поэтому Бокуто отбивается вялым «да не» и «мне никто не нравится». На что Коноха дружески бьёт по плечу и зовёт на выходных сходить развеяться. 

Внутренняя твёрдая уверенность обещает, что ему это не поможет. 

В какой-то момент начинает казаться, что Бокуто медленно сходит с ума. Он ловит себя на том, что не может поставить чашку в правый угол полки — только в левый. Он вертит в руках глубокую красную кружку, смотрит на полку и понимает — свободен только левый угол, хотя вся полка в целом пустая. Внутри барьер, из-за которого стопорит. И Бокуто через силу тянется поставить кружку в запрещённый правый угол — тоже мне, будет он ещё слушать странные указания внутреннего голоса, — но в последний момент резко ставит в левый. И ещё некоторое время тупо смотрит на полку, где стоит только одна кружка — его, и сам себя понять не может. 

Заедает это случайно нашедшимися вафлями и почти сразу плюётся. Противный мятный вкус, как будто зубную пасту намазал на сладкое тесто. Зачем только брал такие? Морщится и выкидывает почти пустую упаковку — блин, неужели это он сам съел столько и даже не заметил? 

Может, это он так от одиночества? Потому что однажды утром, только проснувшись, он смог вычленить одно яркое ощущение — чего-то не хватает. Как будто у него забрали, украли что-то важное, а он даже не понимает что. Оглядывает комнату, как будто это поможет, но всё на своих местах, если, конечно, можно считать, что стол и пол тоже отлично подходят для одежды. 

Почему-то хочется убраться. Бокуто никогда таким не увлекался, он даже кровать периодически не застилает— а зачем, если вернёшься сюда же и ляжешь спать? Но в тот день, после учёбы разгребает весь свой хлам и среди прочего находит чёрную оверсайз-толстовку с огромной белой надписью «FEVER» на груди. 

Её же он и надевает на следующий день, когда собирается в университет. И чувствует — скучает. Острая тоска болезненно пронизывает насквозь, оставляя дыру в груди и полное опустошение. Запах — очень знакомый, даже родной, щекочет нос и играет на нервах — травы и свежесть. Бокуто никогда не пользовался таким одеколоном, у него есть один-единственный флакон, но он точно пахнет совершенно иначе. Поэтому — это не его толстовка? А чью же тогда он взял?

Ему катастрофически не хватает чего-то. Кого-то. 

Такое чёткое осознание, словно диагноз в медкарте и понимание своего недуга. Только никакого рецепта на лекарство не дали и не сказали, как лечить. Поэтому Бокуто — потерянный и печальный, пугает своим непривычным поведением всех, кто его хорошо знает. 

Коноха обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Друг, ты в порядке? 

Ответить хочется вопросом на вопрос: если по дороге в университет мне сильно хочется с кем-то поговорить, с кем-то определённым, словно я всегда это делал, словно это привычка, как чистить зубы по утрам, то в порядке ли я? 

Бокуто лишь пожимает плечами.

Юкие проверяет лоб — ладонь холодит, но Бокуто не чувствует себя заболевшим. Просто разбитым вдребезги без веской причины. Сарукуй озабоченно косится, но не лезет в душу. Жаль, может хоть он, хоть кто-нибудь другой разобрался в том, что с Бокуто происходит. 

Всё вокруг напоминает ему о чём-то. На занятиях по риторике он постоянно косится на пустое место справа от себя, ожидая чего-то. Пекарня на углу, открытая совсем недавно, вызывает смутное отторжение и неприятие, хотя Бокуто там ни разу не был. Разводы на зеркале в ванной почему-то раздражают — грязно и неаккуратно. От шпица, которого он случайно встречает на улице, больно колет сердце. Собака подбегает, прыгает, требуя внимания, лает — задорно и дружелюбно, а у него ком в горле и яркое сожаление застилает глаза. 

Бокуто полностью прибирает всю квартиру, тратит на это свой законный выходной, ползает по всем углам, выгребая мусор и грязь. Заглядывает в соседнюю комнату. 

На пороге осознаёт, что почему-то давно не заходил сюда. Что-то внутреннее не даёт сделать шаг вперёд — Бокуто замирает, даже почти не дышит, осматривается. Хотя ничего особенно в комнате нет — кровать у окна, пустой стол в углу и большой шкаф у стены. Но здесь душно и немного затхло, сразу чувствуется, что последний раз комнату проветривали в лучшем случае в прошлом месяце. 

Бокуто сопротивляется своему внутреннему и всё же проходит. Открывает окно, смахивает пыль с открытых поверхностей, поправляет подушку без наволочки, раскрывает дверцы шкафа. Стопорится. 

На одной из полок блокнот — обычный ежедневник с закладкой в виде верёвочки. Обложка тёмно-синяя, без рисунков. У Бокуто точно не было такого, это не его. 

Лазить по чужим вещам, конечно, не хорошо. Но эта вещь лежит в его доме, так что фактически, он хозяин этого блокнота. По крайней мере, так оправдывает себя Бокуто, открывая первую страницу. 

Это обычный рабочий ежедневник с расписанием занятий, заметками, чтобы не забыть что-то важное, списком дел или покупок, какими-то обрывочными фразами, смысл которых Бокуто не улавливает, заданиями. Похоже, это писал какой-то студент с аккуратным мелким почерком, но Бокуто всё никак не может взять в толк — какой. 

Он вертит в руках ничем не примечательный ежедневник, пытается вспомнить, кто к нему заходил. Но, если честно, он давно никого к себе не звал, да никто и не напрашивался. 

Бокуто закусывает щёку изнутри, чешет голову, зарываясь пятернёй в волосы, и снова открывает ежедневник. Замечает на титульной странице в углу: «Акааши Кейджи».

Мир вокруг как будто схлопывается, переворачивается раз, два, воспоминания прошибают молнией насквозь — резко и больно. Ноги врастают в пол, тело каменеет от страха, от липкого и непроходящего ощущения чего-то дурного. 

Бокуто сглатывает застрявшее в горле сердце, но то не успокаивается, продолжает набатом бить и вибрацией отдаваться по всей грудной клетке. Судорожный, перемешанный со стоном выдох вырывается из лёгких.

И всё встаёт на свои места, проясняется. Кроме одного: куда делись Акааши и Бу? 

Ежедневник выпадает из ослабевших пальцев. Бокуто несётся к телефону, проверяет контакты и мессенджеры — ни одного сообщения от Акааши. Но Бокуто помнит, что в день, когда Акааши пропал, тот отправил ему голосовое. Он куда-то побежал за Бу.

Как будто просыпаясь от непонятного забвения, Бокуто бежит из квартиры. Оглядывает лестничную площадку, спускается во двор, выходит к дороге. Слишком много направлений, куда мог направится Акааши. Бокуто крутится вокруг своей оси и не знает, где его искать. 

Он не понимает, что происходит. 

Люди обходят его стороной, обтекают потоком — разговаривают по телефону, странно косятся, гуляют с колясками и детьми, смеются, слушают музыку, смотрят себе под ноги. Продолжают движение, плывут по течению и совсем не знают, что пропал один очень важный для Бокуто человек. 

Беспомощность накрывает волной, погребая под собой. 

Домой, в пустую квартиру, возвращаться почему-то страшно. Оставаться на месте — тоже. Нужно что-то делать, кому-то звонить, спрашивать, докапываться до истины, не останавливаться. 

Но что Бокуто может сделать? Может винить себя, что каким-то образом почти на месяц забыл про существование Акааши. Господи, да как такое вообще возможно? Как можно забыть Акааши? 

Ещё Бокуто может винить окружающих, что те тоже забыли. Коноха, друг со школы, и туда же. 

А ещё он может винить Бу, по вине которого Акааши и пропал. 

Но это никак не поможет найти. 

Бокуто бредёт, смотрит по сторонам, по знакомым и незнакомым улицам, ищет зацепку, какой-нибудь знак. Потом долго едет на автобусе — хорошо, что в кармане завалялись деньги, а то он вылетел из дома, ничего с собой не взяв. И ещё дольше сидит на качелях, не решаясь подняться в квартиру. 

Морозный вечерний ветер — осень холодает с каждым днём — забирается за шиворот, кусает нос и руки, заставляет ёжиться, но даже ему не удаётся прогнать Бокуто домой. 

Всё кажется таким странным и невозможным, не укладывающимся в голове. Жутким. 

Бокуто полтора года знал Акааши, каждый день общался с ним, жил под одной крышей, а потом за одну ночь начисто забыл, а все его вещи пропали, исчезли следом за Акааши. Что, если Бокуто завтра проснётся и снова не вспомнит ничего? 

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Он на такое не согласен. 

Его когда шарахнуло воспоминаниями, словно разрядом, он так чётко и резко всё понял: он любит Акааши. Всё это время любил. Не осознавал, но чувствовал, тянулся к Акааши, и сейчас ему до застрявшего в горле крика больно терять.

Ему нужен Акааши. Ему жизненно-необходимо слышать его голос, видеть улыбку — часто лёгкую, временами широкую, по-детски восторженную. Он согласен следовать всем правилам, установленным Акааши — тот любит порядок, у его вещей всегда есть своё законное место, ему не нравятся громкие звуки. Но даже с этим, он ведь… он ведь даже не возмущался, когда Бокуто вёл себя очень шумно. Не ругался, когда Бокуто в очередной раз перерывал его одежду, потому что свою забыл постирать. Был не против, что уборка в основном была его обязанностью. Смотрел с ним фильмы, составляя компанию, даже если ему и не нравилось. Был рядом. Просто всегда рядом и этого было достаточно. 

Бокуто поднимает голову, устремляя мутный, застланный слезами взгляд в небо. Он часто моргает, судорожно сглатывает, спрашивает: 

— Где Акааши? 

Обещает: 

— Я не усну, пока снова не увижу его. Я не собираюсь его забывать. Я ни за что его не забуду. 

— Громкое обещание.

Бокуто вздрагивает от неожиданности, вскакивая с поскрипывающих качелей. Перед ним невысокий мужчина в чёрном длинном плаще с поднятым воротником. Руки убраны в большие карманы, плечи напряжены, а голова втянута, словно ему холодно. 

— Что вам нужно? — хмурится Бокуто. 

— Восстановить время. Ты так сильно вцепился в того мальчишку, — усмехается мужчина. — Акааши, верно? 

Бокуто машинально кивает, а потом спохватывается. 

— Восстановить время? Что это значит? Кто вы такой? 

— Я, эм, Бу? Вроде такое имя ты мне дал.

— Что? — тупо переспрашивает Бокуто. Что происходит? 

— Сейчас всё объясню, — обещает мужчина и садится на соседние качели, жестом приглашает Бокуто вернуться на свои, и он слушается. — Я — проводник между мирами. Я могу принимать разные обличия, но сейчас я их показывать не буду, ты понимаешь только человеческую речь. 

Бокуто буквально физически ощущает зависший кружочек загрузки у себя над головой. 

— В тот день, когда я был истощён переходами, ты помог мне. Но я не мог задерживаться надолго. Акааши погнался за мной, и его случайно утянуло следом. Время и пространство должны были прийти в баланс, поэтому всё, что связано с Акааши, было стёрто, словно его никогда и не существовало. Было плохо первые дни, верно? 

Нет, не верно. Бокуто было плохо все дни.

— Но ты сильно вцепился в него, крепко к нему привязался. Я пришёл, потому что должен поправить тебе память, но вместо этого кое-что предложу. 

Бокуто затаивается, замирает, весь превращаясь во внимание. 

— В благодарность за помощь мне, я помогу найти тебе Акааши, но должен сразу предупредить: в других измерениях другое течение времени и совсем другая жизнь, поэтому с Акааши могло случиться всё, что угодно. Он мог постареть, мог, наоборот, сильно помолодеть, он мог измениться внешне или он мог даже погибнуть. И я не могу знать, что там случится с тобой. 

Бокуто даже не задумывается.

— Согласен. 

Бу широко улыбается, превращая глаза в полумесяцы. 

— Ну что ж. 

Щелчок пальцев — единственное, что остаётся в памяти, очень громкий, ритмично повторяющийся. Бокуто не знает, что было после него — открылся ли какой-нибудь портал или его просто затянуло под землю. Щелчок пальцев, а после он лежит на траве и его сильно мутит. 

Он сдерживает рвотные позывы, пытается проморгаться, но в глазах противно рябит. Руки трясутся, но Бокуто находит в себе силы оттолкнуться от земли и подняться на ватные ноги. 

Перед ним густой ночной мрак, вокруг — бессчётное количество деревьев еле различается. Бокуто медленно крутится вокруг своей оси и понимает, что он здесь — один. Бу закинул его в другой мир и оставил. Ужас заставляет оцепенеть — это похоже на подставу или предательство. 

Ритмичный звук щелчка пальцев напоминает — он здесь ради Акааши. Это приводит в чувства. Относительно, потому что Бокуто всё ещё не знает куда идти, а вокруг слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть тропинку. У него с собой даже телефона нет посветить. 

Неожиданно между стволов мелькает что-то яркое. Буквально секунда-две, но Бокуто успевает заметить. Он не уверен, что ему не почудилось, но всё равно направляется в ту сторону. 

Под ногами хрустят сухие ветки, корни иногда появляются слишком внезапно, и Бокуто то и дело спотыкается, но упорно продолжает идти вперёд. Он идёт долго, но так больше и не видит яркого свечения. Выматывается, но всё равно движется. Хочет осесть на землю, закрыть глаза и поспать, восстановиться, но нет — вперёд и только вперёд. 

— Я обещал найти Акааши, — упрямо заявляет он темноте, как будто это она препятствует. 

— И я найду, — и раздражающему непрекращающемуся звуку щелчка пальцев в голове тоже.

— Я не брошу Акааши здесь одного, — обещает одному из стволов. 

— Найду, вытащу и обязательно признаюсь в любви, — настойчиво шагает вперёд. 

— Ну пожалуйста? — в какой-то момент начинает просить он. — Пожалуйста, пусть он будет в порядке. Дай мне его найти, — поднимает голову к небу и неожиданно для себя замечает, что оно сереет, а земля под ногами становится чуть различимее. Это ободряет и придаёт уверенности. 

— Я обязательно буду хорошим парнем для него. Я не буду разбрасывать вещи, я буду заботиться, буду следить, чтобы он не засиживался допоздна и высыпался, — уговаривает он. — Я даже больше не скажу, что мятные вафли невкусные. 

Бокуто продолжает уговаривать, дополняет пункты обещаний, пока свет становится ярче, а между деревьями начинают просачиваться солнечные лучи. В какой-то момент деревья становятся всё реже и реже, как будто расходятся в стороны, и Бокуто выходит из леса. 

Перед ним солнечный день и огромные развалины. Здесь, должно быть, раньше был замок. Бокуто присвистывает, оглядываясь. Двигается вперёд, к уцелевшему основанию башни, на котором сверху лежит кусок стены, создавая крышу. Обнаруживает небольшой проход внутрь, а за ним — Акааши. Всё такого же, не постаревшего и не помолодевшего, не изменившегося, но очень настороженного и даже напуганного. Он вжимается в стену, держа в руках заточенный кусок толстой ветки. 

— Бокуто? — несмело слетает с его губ. 

— Акааши? — радостно вторит ему Бокуто. 

Акааши срывается с места, подлетая к нему, трогает за плечи и грудь, неверяще вглядывается в лицо. Широко распахнутые серо-зелёные глаза наполнены растерянностью и страхом.

— Настоящий? Как ты тут оказался? 

— Сейчас главное, как нам выбр…

В голове последний раз звучит щелчок пальцев. 

Потолок квартиры кружится, стены тоже устроили хоровод, и сам мир в целом очень неустойчив. Бокуто как никогда рад, что забыл сегодня поесть. Рядом слышится болезненное «о-ох», и это мигом отрезвляет.

Бокуто садится и видит перед собой Акааши. Тот держится за голову, морщится, спрашивает: 

— Что, чёрт возьми, произошло? 

Комната выглядит точь-в-точь как та, в которой живёт Бокуто, а значит — они вернулись. От переполняющей радости, которая затмевает все недомогания, Бокуто крепко обнимает Акааши. Слышит ещё одно болезненное «о-о-ох», но не может сдержать счастливой улыбки. 

— Ты теперь здесь, всё в порядке. Я так скучал, я так боялся, что потерял тебя навсегда, — тараторит он. — Мне так стыдно, что я забыл о тебе. Я больше никогда не забуду о тебе. Что там случилось с тобой? Ты ранен? — он держит Акааши за плечи и внимательно осматривает его лицо. 

На скуле огромная ссадина, на губе запёкшаяся кровь, на линии челюсти синяк, на шее ничего, а остальное тело скрыто одеждой. 

— Ты выглядишь ужасно. Но теперь ты здесь, ты в безопасности. Я так скучал, — едва ли не плачет Бокуто от облегчения, что всё теперь позади, и восторга, что Акааши рядом.

— Я… Я просто хочу спать. 

— Да, да, конечно, — кивает Бокуто, помогая ему подняться. — Сейчас ляжешь. Я обработаю тебе раны.

Но в комнате Акааши всё ещё пусто, как будто там никто не живёт. И Бокуто, не думая ни секунды, укладывает его на свою кровать. Он может поспать и под пледом, а Акааши хочется дать максимум удобства. 

Акааши не противится, когда Бокуто антисептиком обрабатывает его губу и скулу, но сопротивляется, когда Бокуто пытается посмотреть, есть ли ещё раны. Жалуется, что смертельно хочет остаться в покое. И Бокуто больше его не тревожит, уйдя в его же комнату, потому что Акааши отрубается моментально после своих слов.

— Это же надо так упасть, — сетует Акааши, осматривая себя в зеркале следующим утром. Бокуто проходит как раз мимо ванны и лишь сочувствующе кивает. 

На самом деле, это так ужасно, что Акааши вчера упал на лестнице в подъезде. Хорошо хоть сотрясения нет, хотя это объяснило бы, почему Акааши перепутал комнаты. 

Он заваривает ему чай — любимый, с дымком. Делает завтрак, потому что для омлета его умений хватит и квартиру он не спалит. И чувствует себя необычайно счастливым. Возможно, это немного странно, потому что причин нет для такого, но оно переполняет, и Бокуто ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Ему хочется улыбаться и влюблённо вздыхать, глядя на хмурого и морщащегося от боли Акааши. Не потому, что тому плохо, а потому, что Акааши даже с мазью на лице, с синяками и царапинами, недовольный целым миром, ворчащий — всё равно безумно потрясающий. 

Бокуто действительно влюблён. Правда любит. И с такой лёгкостью приходит к этой мысли, что впору поразиться, но нет. Сейчас ничего не важно, кроме этого бесконечного чувства. 

И о том, что Акааши, скорее всего, не нужны его чувства, Бокуто тоже подумает потом. Он почему-то так устал страдать, что может позволить себе немного побыть в мечтах и насладиться моментом. 

Сегодняшним утром, наполненным солнечным светом через окно, за которым от ветра деревья раскачиваются, а в квартире лишь спокойствие. Смешанными между собой запахами только что приготовленной еды, трав от чая и кофе, раздражёнными вздохами Акааши, который сильно повредил кисть и теперь ему неудобно есть. 

Чувством, что всё на своих местах.

Акааши отодвигает тарелку и внимательно смотрит. 

— Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. 

— Что? — осторожно спрашивает Бокуто, убирая руки от лица — до этого он сидел совсем как влюблённая девочка. 

Акааши отводит взгляд и закусывает губу. 

— Я, наверное, вчера сильно ударился головой, но это помогло мне кое-что прояснить. Я понял, что пора, что я хочу это сказать. Это, скорее всего, испортит наши отношения, и я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь жить вместе, но я хочу быть предельно честным с тобой. 

Под ложечкой начинает засасывать от предчувствия. 

— Мы даже никогда не говорили на эту тему, и я понятия не имею, как ты относишься в целом к такому. Но просто пойми меня. Я не прошу принять или отвечать. 

Тело напрягается. Сейчас что-то грядёт. 

— Я… эм… Я думаю, хм… Нет, я знаю… 

Не то, чтобы Бокуто не видел Акааши растерянным или смущённым, но зачастую Акааши — собран и спокоен. А сейчас у него… покраснели скулы? И он не знает, как сказать. 

Акааши набирает воздух в лёгкие, словно перед прыжком в воду.

— Я люблю тебя. 

Слова взрываются фейерверком в голове, оглушая. Кажется, что звук исказился, и Бокуто неправильно услышал. Но Акааши смотрит прямо, наконец-то подняв взгляд, выглядит встревоженным. И значит, он действительно это сказал? 

— Вау, — только и выдавливает из себя Бокуто, сразу же замолкая. 

— Вау?

Бокуто спохватывается: 

— То есть я тоже! Просто это вау. Ты серьёзно? 

— В смысле ты тоже? — в глазах Акааши проявляется надежда. 

— В смысле я не понимаю почему, но я так скучал по тебе, словно не видел лет сто. А сейчас смотрю и никак не могу поверить, что ты рядом со мной. Это так странно, но я так не хочу тебя больше терять. 

Он выдаёт это быстро, на одном дыхании, к концу почти задыхаясь. А потом затихает, переводит дух и спокойно договаривает:

— В смысле я тоже люблю тебя. 

— Это… — запинается Акааши. — Вау. 

— Вау? — передразнивает его Бокуто, улыбаясь. 

— Вау, — подтверждает Акааши и улыбается той самой нечастой, широкой, по-детски восторженной улыбкой.

Бокуто накрывает его ладонь, лежащую на столе, своей и сжимает. Теперь точно не отпустит, не потеряет. Никогда не забудет. 

— Мы похожи на глупую парочку из какого-нибудь сериала, — вдруг замечает Акааши, глядя на их ладони. — Не хватает только кота или собаки для полной картины.

Уголки губ нервно дёргаются от смутно ощутимого тревожного чувства в груди. 

— Собаку, никаких котов, — вылетает раньше, чем Бокуто успевает подумать. Но Акааши не спорит, в его глазах плещется веселье, и Бокуто отпускает. 

Теперь всё хорошо.


End file.
